king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MilezTailzPrower/Dear Trump Supporters
Please excuse the grammar, I'm using my phone to write this. Donald Trump. He's taking America by storm and even here on Harkipedia, we're feeling it. The diverse views on Trump has divided our community. We have been divided into Trump supporters and Trump haters. As you all obviously know, I'm a Trump hater. Over the last two days, there has been fierce a debate over Trump. This war has been rageing for a long time, and I take responsibility for starting it. A couple months ago, I created the Trump article, that's how it all began. All this war over Trump. First off, I'd like to point out that most of the anti-Trump stuff on the article is actually mocking liberals because it's the stuff the stupidest liberals say in a nutshell and is NOT serious critism of Trump. Soon after, two Trump supporters changed the article to praise Trump (I'll get to my main problem with that in a bit) these two were Jackdropp and later Harkypoop. From there, things turned much, much worse. Now, here we are. I'm sure you all now hate me and think of me much less than you did before. I'm fine with that, I have little care about how people think of me. Honestly, my opinion on all of you haven't changed, if I liked you before, I still do. Even if I disagree with your political views, I won't judge you for it. Everyone has the right of opinion. That being said, I'd very much appreciate it if you all would stop strawmaning me and comparing me to what Bramble does. I never seriously called Trump a racist because I don't think he is a racist. When Harkypoop created the Eric Trump article, I didn't change it to fit my views because I believe first come, first served when it comes to article bias (unless you're Lorcan, I admit I'm a hypocrite there. XD) so that's why I'm not taking crap with praising on the Trump article. If you wanted to praise Trump on that article, you should have created the Trump article before I did. Once again, When Harkypoop created the Eric Trump article praising him, I didn't changed it to bash him. In fact, I gave him his own country and left you to create the bias. I did that to help lower tensions. Yet, you accuse me of being childish. The future of the country is a big question and we have different opinions on which way the country should go, who should lead, what success is. My opinion is different than yours, obviously. But that's what I love about humanity, we are capable of disagreeing. To have and express different views. Yes, I'm a libertarian. Bash me on that all you want, I don't give a crap. What I want is small government and I believe Trump would not fit that. To further desculate tensions, I will tell you my favorite candidate so you can create an article bashing him. I won't put up any resistance to it. My favorite candidate is Gary Johnson. I hope someday we all can put Trump behind us and focus on something else. Category:Blog posts